The Lost Story
by BoBothewhiteasian
Summary: Nina and Hiroki are camping together telling stories when Nina transports them to a new world of the story Hiroki is telling when they find out the fate of the story is death, they now are both trying to find a way out.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Bo Bo-Chan: Hello and welcome!**

**Nina: Aren't you a little new at the story writing thing BoBo!**

**Bo Bo-Chan: Yes I actually am Nina thanks for pointing it out.**

**Nina: So how you gonna start the story out?Huh?**

**Bo Bo-Chan: You will see its a surprise!**

**Nina: Oh Otay...**

**Bo Bo-Chan: I do not own Ultra Maniac or its characters! Enjoy!**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

The campfire shot sparks at me as I listened to my boyfriend, Hiroki, tell a scary story. As I listened I thought of the love story in it and imagined that Hiroki were the couple in the story. Well since I was so into the daydream that I did not hear the ending to the wonderful story. So without thinking I mumbled under my breath that I wanted to be apart of the story.

Then we started to spin around and bright yellow dust surrounded us as we entered the new world. Hiroki looked very shocked and surprised as we spun in the air, but I was not surprised at all. After about a minute we started to descend to the ground. As we hit the ground we both collapsed onto our backs.

"Ummm Nina, what is this place?" Hiroki asked after the magic dust fluttered away. We then both got off the ground and stood up.

"I think I got too carried away in the story that I sorta wanted to be apart of it." I answered calmly. You see I was actually excited to be in the thing was that Hirokihad this strange look on his face like this was a really bad mistake. Which of course was not.

I asked, "Hiroki is there something wrong, you look sorta like something bad just happened?"

"Nina didn't you pay attention to the story. In the end the couple **_DIES!!!!!!_**" He said hysterically. We both stood still in our tracks. We both stared at each other. Now I know why he had that look on his face and I made the worst mistake in my life.

I gulped in some air. "Die.... How can that be the story seemed so happy and that nothing will happen." I was now watching closely to the setting around me. I actually couldn't believe it, we were actually in the beginning ofthe story. We were in a beautiful meadow with dandelions sprung out of the ground and the butterflies swirled around in the air. It was quiet and peaceful, this place seemed like a place where people would go on dates together, but no one was here, only Hiroki and I.

"Nina the only way we can live through this story is by going step by step through the storyline and avoiding obstacles in our ways. Since I know this story pretty we should be able to get through it alive." Hiroki announced. He then started to spin around in circles coming up with the plan of how to get through the story unharmed. But all I did was stay frozen in my place for I knew that this will be difficult and dangerous.

"Umm, Hiroki how will we go through the obstacles without getting hurt?" I asked while unfreezing in my stiff position.

He then stopped spinning around i his thinking circle and looked up at me. "Nina simple, we use your magic along the way. But I doubt that it is strong enough to get us out of here, because this place probably has a magic shieldthat won't let anyone out." He answered back. After he said this I fell into tears. I couldn't stand the thought of dying in a place like this. All I want now is to back at the campfire with Hiroki. He was now holding me in his arms trying to calm me down. But we both knew that I would still cry out like a little baby.

"Hi-ro-ki wh-at i-f w-e d-o n-o-t ma-ke i-t?" I sniffled out, while rubbing my eyes for the tears kept me froming seeing.

"Don't worry Nina we will. So please stop crying." He said comforting. He then embraced me in a hug and I held on tight to him. We stayed like this until I stopped crying. He then said, " Now its time to defeat the story." We then headed off into the neighboring woods not certain for what to come next.

**To Be Continued:**

**Bo Bo-Chan: Well I Hoped you enjoyed the first part of this story.**

**Nina: Um Bo Bo- Chan I think you can do a little bit better than this.**

**Bo Bo-Chan: I can Nina, but you see that this is my first story so I'm still getting used to this, but I promise the next chapter will be alot better I promise.**

**Nina: Well it better be.**

**Hiroki: Um girls I'm sorry to butt in, but can you please not try to fight in front everybody.**

**Bo Bo-Chan: You are totally right Hiroki. Nina lets take this outside. (Opens door)**

**Nina:Ok my pleasure. (Follows out the door)**

**Hiroki: Well I better go break this fight up. So I guess I'm ending it. Well please read the next chapter, it will have more action in it and please review Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Forest

**Bo Bo-Chan: Welcome back! As you can tell Nina and I got in a small argument last time, so she decided to not come today, but in her place is Hiroki.**

**Hiroki: Um hello. I guess...**

**Bo Bo-Chan: That's the spirit Hiroki!**

**Hiroki: Lets see when Nina comes back can you please apologize to her I hate it when she is upset.**

**Bo Bo-Chan: Aw Hiroki you are so sweet, but what makes you think I need to apologize to her. She is the one who started it.**

**(Door opens and Nina walks in mad)**

**Nina: I did not start it. You did!**

**Bo Bo-Chan: No I did not why would I want to start a fight with you. I know you can not lay a finger on me.**

**Nina: Ugh! You make me so made Bo Bo-Chan that you just make me want to punch me.**

**Hiroki: Um Nina lets not be mean here why don't we solve this at the end of the chapter, you know some people want to read the story.**

**Bo Bo-Chan: You are so right Hiroki. OK well I don't own Ultra Maniac or its characters. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Nina: I'm glad you don't own me.**

**Hiroki: Nina shut up! We are going to solve this at the end!**

**Nina: OK.**

**Hiroki's P.O.V**

We walked to the Forest of the Forbidden, for I knew that this was the first place the couple in the story visited. As told in the story, this forest is where all the creatures that were forbidden to go near the sun, because the sun had the power to make them turn to dust. But they roam around freely at night, prowling for their next victim. As I know of the only creature I know is the Black Dragon that lies within the forest. I decided to keep all the information I knew of about the forest, because if i told Nina she would be scared to death.

As we inched onward I kept my eyes on Nina, as I stared I saw her courage raging through her. This is the Nina I fell in love with and love. She kept her head held high waiting to face what ever obstacle lay ahead of us. We did not speak for awhile so I decided to break the ice, "Nina?"

"Yes Hiroki." She said calmly looking straight ahead.

"Do you know the first obstacle we have to face?" I asked her.

"No I actually don't, but what ever it is we **will** defeat it!" She exclaimed to me. I respected her courage to say that, but underneath I knew she was trying to hide her fear inside.

I answered, "Well I am glad you think that way, but the thing is we have to go through that forest and reach the other side. Which I think we can, but when we enter don't make a noise, so don't talk to me. And you may not see very well so hold onto me with all your might. And we need to make a torch to see, but that will only let us see a little bit." She did not say a word all she did was nod.

As we were just in front of the forest I collected a piece of a branch, and took out the lighter that was in my pocket (I don't smoke just to let you know I used it earlier to light the campfire). The branch caught on fire instantly. Before we stepped into the forest Nina pulled me into a passionate kiss, which lasted for a minute, but it gave me the power to walk in bravely.

The fire didn't help much it only lit the steps ahead of us, so I couldn't tell what was way ahead, but I decided not to think of the creatures ahead and only think about Nina's and my safety. The forest that I could make out was that there were vines everywhere, even on the path we took. Also there were small insects and animals crawling all over the place, some of them were probably waiting for us to die and then eat our remains. Also we had to watch our step, because i knew that there were certain places with hot spots or quicksand.

We continued to walk on until I felt like I started to sink down. I first thought that I was standing in mud, but every time I tried picking up my feet the would sink even lower, and then I realized that I was sinking in quicksand. I knew if i started to squirm around I would sink faster so I stayed completely still and the only thing that was moving was my mouth.

"Nina I don't want you to freak out, but I'm sorta sinking in some quicksand. So can you like somehow help me like use your powers to make a branch or something and then pull me out." I said calmly. I could not make out her facial expression, but I did see her head nod. She then started to mumble some sort of words under her breath, but the only word I did make out was, "Practice!"

She then had a huge, brown branch in her hand handed out to me. I grabbed the branch and she then started to tug on the branch to pull me up, but then our only light source fell into the quicksand and then burned out. So now we were covered in complete darkness. When I was pulled all the way out and on solid ground, Nina was now holding onto my arm, crying softly to herself. I started to pat her back, comforting her saying that I am all right and noting happened to me. I then whispered in her ear, " It is all right now I'm here and I'm not harmed at all, so please calm down. But the thing we need to now worry about getting another fire started."

I then wiped the tears from her face and watched her as she breathed in and out calming down. She then handed me the branch we used to pull me out I then swiftly snatched to lighter out of my pocket and lit the stick. Only this time the fire was bigger and we can see a few inches more. We then started off again trying to avoid the quicksand I fell into. Now the only thing we have to worry about is the hot spots and the dangerous creatures.

I knew were half way through the forest because you could see a little shimmer of light, if you squinted. We were both getting more excited that we started to run. so this meant that we stopped paying attention to the ground in front of us, and so Nina slipped over something and fell on the ground. Well at first she seemed fine and she started to get up, but right when one of her hands touched the ground she let out a tiny scream. I then bent down and scooped her up off the ground she sat on.

While I held her in my arms she started to cry on my shoulder. When I looked her her hand it was in a fist slightly and it was up in the air. I then grabbed her wrist and looked at it. Her hand was all red and burnt. I can tell that she fell on a hot spot. I ripped some of my shirt and wrapped her hand up in it, since we had no ointments I had to keep it from the air, so it would not be exposed to any germs and get infected.

After it was all wrapped up and she stopped crying I sat her down and we headed off once again, but now we were avoiding quicksand areas and hot spots. As we got closer and closer to the end of the forest I could feel that something was watching us. But the thing was that I never did see anything, but I also was glad I did not see anything and I did not want to see anything. Right when we were just a few more feet away from leaving the forest, I heard a growl.

"Nina did you say something, or did your stomach growl?" I asked.

"Um no. But I was gonna ask you the same thing." She answered back.

Then we heard the same growl again, but this time it was even closer. It did not take long before something was right in front of us. The thing that was in front of us, the only thing I dreaded the most in the forest, the Black Dragon itself. It was a lot worse than I expected, it's eyes were balck as coal, and it's body was like ten million times bigger than Nina and I combined. It had gray smoke leaving from it's nose and mouth. And it's wings were as big as an airplane.

It first did not do anything, but stare at us, but when we tried to move forward all it did was breath smoke in our face and we were knocked down to the ground. I then realized that this dragon was set here to block anyone from getting out of this forest to move on. So the only way to get past this dragon was to defeat it by killing it. But of course I realized that us to alone could not do a thing so I had to ask, "Nina the only way to defeat this thing is to kill it so we might have to use your powers. I know I am asking way too much from you, but it is the only way out of here."

"Hiroki I will do anything to get us out of here. So please step back." She said. I stepped back and let her do her thing. She then started to mumble some words and she then started to have a bright light surround her. She looked even more beautiful than before. The light started to build up more and more until it surrounded her and I. She then shouted, **_"PRACTICE!"_**

Then the bright light surrounding us bounced off us and went onto the Black Dragon. It made a very important change instead of being the Black Dragon, it became the White Dragon. So I was wrong instead of killing it all we had to do was make pure, by changing it white. After Nina gave off her power she then passed out into my arms. I held her in a bridal position, and we existed the forest.

**TO BE CONTINUED:**

**Bo Bo-Chan: Well I hoped you like this chapter.**

**Nina: Well I give you props it was a lot better. But I'm still mad at you.**

**Hiroki: Well I hope you guys are ready to make up.**

**Bo Bo-Chan: Well sort of, because I find it a little boring fighting.**

**Nina: Me too! You want to be friends again.**

**Bo Bo-Chan: Otay!**

**Hiroki: That's all it took was to say it was boring to fight. You girls are crazy. I can't take it anymore I am leaving you to see you guys later.**

**Bo Bo-Chan: Omg! Guys just don't get us girls, but I guess that's OK. So you want to know a way to celebrate that would be fun.**

**Nina:What?**

**Bo Bo-Chan: Singing the theme song to your tv show!**

**Nina: Omg that would be cool lets do it!**

**Bo Bo-Chan & Nina:**

**_kanashii nara naite ii yo  
sono sekai ga aru yoru nara  
dakishimeta kanjou o misete hanashite  
kagami no naka_**

**_kagami no naka mitsumeatteta  
atashi ga hanashihajimeru yoru  
kagami ni hisomu mou hitotsu no  
sekai ga ugokihajimeru yo_**

**_aijou mo negai mo jikan sae mo  
subete jiyuu sa_**

**_itoshii kara furete hoshii  
sono sekai ga aru yoru nara  
nani hitotsu saegiru mono wa nai yo  
kagami no naka hiraku_**

**_sayuu seihantai  
uso mo makoto ni dekiru sube o te ni ireru_**

**_enryo mo kyoeishin mo shigarami mo  
subete muimi sa_**

**_kurushii kara daite hoshii  
sono sekai ga aru yoru nara  
kono mukou ga anata e tsuzuku tobira  
kagami no naka oyogu_**

**_aiyoku mo mujou mo koukai mo  
subete jiyuu sa_**

**_kurushii nara sutete ii yo  
sono sekai ga aru yoru nara  
dakishimeta kanjou o misete hanashite  
kagami no naka sakebu_**

**Bo Bo-Chan: Sorry we did not sing the ENGLISH VERSION, but oh well. Well please review and read the next chapter please Bye Bye til next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Dream

**Bo Bo-Chan: Hello everybody, I'm sorry that it's been awhile since I last updated, but you see I could not think of anything to write and I got grounded from my computer.**

**Nina: Wow Bo Bo-Chan I feel sorry for you, and really you got grounded, that sucks for you.**

**Bo Bo-Chan: I'm sorry Nina.**

**Nina: I guess it is OK, but promise me you won't get grounded again.**

**Bo Bo-Chan: OK I promise.**

**Hiroki: I don't want to ruin you guys moment, but I really believe you should start the next chapter.**

**Bo Bo-Chan: You are always right Hiroki. I don't own Shugo Chara or it's characters...even though I wish I did...JK!**

**Nina's P.O.V**

We barely made it out of the forest, before we both collapsed onto the ground. All I remember was Hiroki's arms wrapped around me as we both fell. I was now wondering off in dream land.

**_The Dream_**

Hiroki and my hand were intertwined as we walked down the meadow. The cherry blossoms were floating around in the air was we walked. He had is eyes only one me and nothing else. All I could tell was that I was blushing like there was no tomorrow. I felt at ease when I was with Hiroki, like all my problems just seem to melt away.

We kept walking until we stopped midway down the meadow and that's when he stopped and bent down and picked up a small dandelion and then placed it by my ear. I thought it was the most romantic thing in this whole world. He then leaned in and whispered in my ear, "_I Love You Nina!"_

I melted like chocolate. I now felt like I was drunk with love. We then started to walk down again, but my legs felt like rubber so he had to pretty much carry me down the whole time. I felt like the luckiest girl in the whole wide world. He carried me like a bride down that meadow and I could tell that we were both in love.

When we were almost to the end of the meadow I motioned him to set me down. He then softly put me on the ground, we then both sat down on the green grass. We then watched the sunset together. The sky looked like a portrait that some one painted. It was so magical.

I then put my head on his shoulder, we stayed like this for what seemed like hours. We then got up and started off again. When we reached the end of the meadow a horrible surprise was at the end.

It was dark and gloomy at the end, no more flowers and no more light. We at first were holding hands and then somehow our hands separated. It was all right at first, then Hiroki's figure started to go more into the darkness. Before long I could not see him anymore.

I started screaming, "Hiroki where are you? Don' leave me. I'm scared. Help me!" There was no answer and then I was in complete darkness and by myself. I then collasped on the ground crying. My tears filled my eyes and I could not see anything or feel anything.

Then my whole mind was in complete darkness.

**_Back to Reality_**

My mind was racing with that dream in my mind. I did not want to open eyes just in case the dream was real and Hiroki was not there. So I fell back to sleep, but I did feel like I was being carried and that's all I remember before I went back to sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Bo Bo-Chan: I hoped you like this chapter, even though it was really short, but don't worry the next chapter should be longer.**

**Nina: Wow that dream was like a nightmare.**

**Bo Bo-Chan: Yep it was supposed to be.**

**Nina: OH!**

**Bo Bo-Chan: Well I have to leave, because I have school tomorrow. So BYE BYE! And Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Awakement

**_Bobo-Chan: Hey it's me! I'm back! I know. I know. It has been more than a year and I am sooo sorry for that, but my computer has crashed and sooo busy you know the usual excuses!_**

**_Nina: Oh am I happy to see your beautiful face again!_**

**_Hiroki: Yeah I thought you were going to just leave our story hanging so no one can finish it._**

**_Bobo-Chan: Oh I sorry! This week has been crazy it's actually my birthday week and I ended up breaking my toe! HAHA bad charma or what!_**

**_Nina: OH NO! Are you all right?_**

**_Bobo-Chan: Yeah I'll be fine let's start before everyone gets bored of my life! OK soooo I don't own Ultra Maniac or it's character! ENJOY!_**

The Awakement

Nina's P.O.V.

"Miss. Miss. Shall you awake from your slumber?" A young male's voice said in the background of my head. I heard this voice throughout my sleep. After about the tenth time I heard this line I slowly opened my eyes to peer what was on the other side.

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was Hiroki, but this Hiroki was dressed differently than my Hiroki. This Hiroki had tighter clothing on, likely tights, and he had a sword on his belt. I slowly balanced myself on one elbow to look at this man in front of me. I had no doubt that he was Hiroki, but he wasn't the Hiroki I was looking for.

"Miss. Are you alright? I found you on the ground with scratches and dirt all over you and there was no one in sight to help you."

"Oh I'm fine. Just a little confused. Where am I?" While saying this I was rubbing my head trying to cover up the headache that was coming on.

"You are at my castle. And I am Prince Haruto. And what is your name?" A prince? How is this possible? Is my Hiroki a descendant of a prince?

"My name is Nina. Just Nina." I say. The was no doubt that I was in a castle. Every little item here was really authentic and expensive for the time era we were in. Only people from royalty could afford such items. Prince Haruto was staring straight at me. He looked as if he was in a trance and I was his master.

"Nina. Do I know you from somewhere? You seem familiar. Wait yes. I remember you. You are the maiden who came to the festival last week. When I set eyes on you I couldn't believe the beauty I has beholding with my eyes. I knew from that instant that we would meet again. And here we are."

"Prince Haruto, you must have been mistaken. I am not the girl you are talking about. I am with my...fiance...Hiroki. The girl you are talking about is still out there, waiting for you to come to her rescue." While saying this I realized that this story was the story of Hiroki's and my past life. Before I could let Prince Haruto to say anything I kept going on with my theory. "Prince Haruto we need to find your maiden and we need to find my love, if only I knew where he went then maybe just maybe we could find out where your love is." I sigh knowing that there was most likely no way for this to happen when Prince Haruto came out with a goblet and some weird liquid substance.

"Nina there is actually a way to find them, but there is only one problem only a wizard or a wicken can find where they are." While saying this he placed the liquid in the goblet and started to whish it around the cup.

"Haruto. There is something you should know about me. I am actually a wicken. I can most likely see where I can find them you just need to tell me step by step what I should do to complete this spell." I was surprised that Prince Haruto did not look at me with disbelief all he did was direct me to the goblet.

"All you do is let a single drop of one of your tears and then you whisper who you would like to see and the goblet will show you where you shall find your person." After he said this I looked at him and the the cup that was laid before me. I thought long and hard and I found the courage to cry one single drop of my tear and I whispered,"Hiroki". As my teardrop fell the ripples in the water made Hiroki's face where he was. Hiroki was sleeping soundly on a small wooden bed. Then out of the corner of my eye I could see a girl who was taking care of him. The young girl who was taking care of him looked just like me.

**_Bobo-Chan: So this chapter was pretty short also, but who knows maybe the next one will be longer. I know for a fact the next chapter will be in Hiroki's point of view so I am excited about that!_**

**_Nina: So Bobo-Chan I know that it is your birthday and all so we got you something for your birthday!_**

**_Bobo-Chan: OOOOHHHHH! What?_**

**_Hiroki: Close your eyes and set your hands out._**

**_(closing my eyes and sticking out my hands)_**

**_Hiroki: OK now OPEN!_**

**_(Looking down and it is a pair of socks.)_**

**_Hiroki: Surprise! Don't you love your gift!_**

**_Bobo-Chan: Yeah...nothing like it before...thanks._**

**_Nina: I am soooo happy you like them! :)_**

**_Bobo-Chan: Ok well thanks for reading this chapter and please read the next one and the one after that and so on! AND I LOVE LOVE REVIEWS! SOOOOO PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!_**


	5. Chapter 5 The Meeting

**_BoBo-Chan: Hey it's me again!_**

**_Nina: Hey Bobo-Chan how's it going?_**

**_BoBo-Chan: Pretty good thanks for askin Nina! So as we know last time the story is getting a little bit interesting._**

**_Nina: Yep! But you do realize you need to start makin your stories a little bit longer, because we don't want the story to drag on with like 50 chapters._**

**_BoBo-Chan: HAHA Nina you are sooo right, so from now on I'll make my stories longer!_**

**_Nina: OK well do the disclaimer, so we can get on with the story I would like to know how it ends._**

**_BoBo-Chan: OK Well I don't own Ultra Maniac or its characters! ENJOY!_**

**_The Meeting_**

**_Hiroki's P.O.V._**

I could smell the scent of vanilla in the air. I opened my eyes slowly thinking that everything that has happened was a dream and Nina and I were at the camp site safe and sound, but as I opened my eyes I saw the inside of a small cottage. "Well I guess everything that has happened is real." I thought in my head. I slowly got up off the bed and walked towards the window and peered outside.

When I glanced outside I saw Nina chopping firewood. She was wearing odd clothing though. Nina was completely dazed in her work as usual. Once Nina has something set she does not give up on it. As I continue to watch I see her start to chant words under her breathe and then all of the sudden the wood that wasn't cut was split into two pieces. This girl was not my Nina. Nina was not that advanced in magic to do that. I was caught in my chain of thought that I did not realize that the door opened.

The person who came in the door was "Nina". I stared at this girl with an odd expression. All that was going through my brain was "Who was this girl that looks like my Nina is she an imposter". The girl noticed me staring and she started smiling and giggling. She was acting like my Nina, but I could tell that she wasn't my Nina.

"Hello. I thought I would never see you again! I mean it was a miracle that I found you." She was gushing out every word out.

"Um excuse me, but have we met before."

"Wait you don't remember me? I just thought that just maybe. Oh well I guess you didn't." She was looking down while saying; she looked so sad and innocent.

"Um, well I don't think I am the right person you are thinking of. I mean you look exactly like my girlfriend, Nina." I said all flustered.

"Wait what is the word girlfriend you speak of mean. Is it a girl who is a friend?"

"No a girlfriend is like a fiancé, but you haven't asked for their hand yet. It is like you are still courting the girl."

"Oh I see. So wait if you aren't from here then where do you come from and why do you look so much like my love?" The girl asked.

"Well I come from the future as to speak. And I don't know why I look like your love." I answered her back.

"Oh well I see. What is your name young man?"

"Hiroki. And may I ask for the same as you?"

"Well my name Natalie. Or that is the closest they could get to my real name. Oh No! I wasn't supposed to say that." While saying this she got red in the face.

"Let me guess. You are from the Magic Kingdom and no one is supposed to know."

"Wait how did you know that."

"Remember I am from the future, plus my girlfriend is also from the Magic Kingdom." While I said this she just looked at me with a perplexed look. She didn't say anything else she just circled around me as if she was checking me out to see if I was the right thing or not. Everything about Natalie was just like Nina. She walked and talked like Nina she practically has the same facial expressions like Nina, as I am realizing all of this I am also realizing how much am I starting to miss my Nina.

"Well Hiroki I guess you would like to get back to your girlfriend. I can see the concern written all over your face as we keep talking. I shall go and grab the supplies I will need to make the potion so I can see where the person you desire is heading. While I grab the supplies you should rest." As she said that I start heading towards the bed and I lied down and waited for her to come back.

**_Nina's P.O.V._**

We have been traveling for about a day or two and there is still no sign of Hiroki anywhere. I miss seeing my Hiroki's face even though Hachirou's face is the exact same, but in my mind it is not the same thing. Hiroki has different facial expressions than Hachirou. I was getting tired of walking and walking and then we finally stopped at a small cottage. This cottage seemed peaceful, so we stepped inside to see what was in store.

What I first saw when I walked in the cottage was Hiroki lying on a small bed soundly asleep. He looked like an innocent child sleeping. I wanted so much to go up to him and pet his soft hair and hold his hand, but I controlled myself. What I did do was run over to him and told Hachirou that this was my love. He looked at me happily and as he was about to step out of the cottage a young girl stepped in.

When I glanced again at this girl who looked exactly like me. Everything was the same, it was scary watching a twin pretty much. Hachirou and the girl did not notice me all they did notice was each other. This must of been the girl Hachirou was talking about. No wonder he thought I ;as her I would think the same thing if I was him. Then all of the sudden there was shuffling right by me and I looked at Hiroki was looking at me.

"Nina is that you?"

"Yes Hiroki it is me. I have been looking for you for such a long time. I thought...I thought I was never going to see you again." While saying this I started crying so I rested my head on chest while he patted my head.

"Sssshhh. It is A-OK! I am here and I will never leave you ever again." The other couple of us were looking at us with amazement. We looked at them too with same expression.

"OK, so this is the Hiroki I have heard so much about."

"And this must be Nina that I have heard so much about." We all looked at each other and laughed. This was the first time ever that there were multiples of us, so we wanted to take as much as advantage as ever, but then I remember why we were here. "Hiroki this isn't part of the story right?" Hiroki looked at me and nodded. I knew Hiroki did not wanted to be reminded about the story, but finishing the story is the only way we will be able to get back to our time.

"Do you mind me asking how long have you to known each other?" I asked. Hachirou and Natalie looked at me, but their hands started clasped together like they didn't want to be apart.

Hachirou answered, "We met when we were younger during a festival. I was about ten years of age..."

"And I was nine years of age..." Natalie continued on with the sentence.

"I was meeting at the young village children wondering if any of them would like to play with me, but all of the children said no, their excuse was that I was too noble to be playing with them. When I was on my way back to my father and mother there was a pack of girls that were younger, my age, and about a few years older that came charging to me. There was only one thing I could do and that was run. Every time that I thought I lost them they were always back on my trail, so I kept running and running and then I was passing a cart when all of the sudden I was pulled in." Hachirou explained.

"Hehe. I'll explain the some Hachirou. So as he was pulled in the person he saw was me! I could tell how much trouble he was in just by the look in his face, so I decided it would be nice of me to solve his problem, because that is what I do. All he does is he looks at me with an exhausted look and he scoots as far as away from me as possible. I look at him strangely wondering why this boy was afraid of someone who just rescued him. I thought he was strange, but I felt bad for him so I gave him some of my water and a piece of bread. He looked at me with disbelief, but he took the water and bread and started devouring the bread and slurping down the water. I just stared at this poor kid."

"I have it now Natalie. I say "Aren't you going to attack me like those other crazy girls?" She just looks at me and smiles and nods her head no. I knew at that instant that this girl was different than all the rest. For a while we just sat by each other and talked. We talked about everything like our dislikes and our likes and every sort of topic. By the time we were almost done talking it had already reached night fall and I had to return to father and mother before they started worrying. I could tell she must of been thinking the same thing. I didn't want to leave her ever, so I reached down and handed her a ring I had in my pocket and I told her that if we shall ever meet again I shall make her my bride and I then ran off. I never forgot that day and eight years later I saw her again and I knew right from the start that it was her. She didn't notice me at all she was so into the festival music and all the foods it was so cute watching her. She was still that same little girl I met. After the festival she ran off into the woods, so I followed her hoping to see her. At one part of the forest I saw you Nina on the ground and I thought that you were her, so I carried you off to my castle and now we are here." Hachirou said.

"Oh and while I was coming back to my cottage I saw you Hiroki on the ground and I was astonished that I thought you were Hachirou, so I carried you back with me. But now since Hachirou and I are together again we can finally get married." Natalie said this all dreamy.

"Hiroki does their story match up to the story that we know?" I whispered to Hiroki.

"Yes everything matches up, but they were actually supposed to meet up in the forest, but it seems like we messed up that sequence. So right about now they should be returning to the castle." He said. I nodded and looked at him and then the couple. I walked over to the couple and started talking to them.

"OK you two. If you guys want to get married, don't you have to return to the kingdom and get the blessing of the king and queen?" I asked matter of factly.

"Why as a matter of fact we do. Natalie my parents will most likely say yes, so we shall be married in a matter of days. We should hurry there so we don't have to wait." Hachirou was telling this all to Natalie.

"Well let us gather some supplies for our journey back to the kingdom." I say. We all then start packing food into baskets and bags. Hiroki and I packed all our belongs that we had carried. Hachirou packed his knife in his boot and Natalie but a few potions in a wicker baskets, after that we were all set to go,so we stepped outside and we started our journey.

_**Bobo-Chan: So this I think was a lot longer and it has a cute little love story to it.**_

_**Nina: Yeah it was longer. And the love story was really cute, but Hiroki and I have a cuter love story. How about you BoBo-Chan?**_

_**BoBo-Chan: Well I met the guy I like at church during peace be with you and we had a connection there, but that is it, I have never talked to him since, because I don't know where he is at.**_

_**Nina: ...Wow...lame!**_

_**BoBo-Chan: Yea I know. Oh well I'll meet someone new soon anyway so who knows. Oh by the way where is Hiroki at?**_

_**Nina: Oh well you see he is actually sick. I kind of got him sick.**_

_**BoBo-Chan: What? How?**_

_**Nina: I had a cold during the time you were gone and he was with me 24/7 and well he caught it.**_

_**BoBo-Chan: Oh I thought it would be more exciting like Mono or something. Oh well I guess it's time to go and eat pizza rolls.**_

_**Nina: OK save me some!**_

_**BoBo-Chan: OK well thanks for reading! AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6 The Journey Through the Forest

_**BoBo-Chan: Hello, I'm back! Yes I know I am updating slowly, but there is a lot going on especially since it is the end of the year! Also I just noticed that I have misspelled Haruto's name haha I was thinking of another story I was planning! Sorry if you were confused!**_

_**Nina: Wow! Excuses. Excuses.**_

_**BoBo-Chan: Hey don't be mad I have decided to finish this story before even starting another one. And then after this one finish writing my other one! Hehe I get distracted easily!**_

_**Nina: Wow BoBo-Chan. I am glad you are considering us now.**_

_**BoBo-Chan: Yeah I know! I am sooo sorry!**_

_**Nina: It's alright.**_

_**BoBo-Chan: Well I'm going to do the disclaimer! Well even as much as I wished I own Ultra Maniac and the characters, except my two characters I made up or any of the characters that don't sound familiar at then they are most likely mine! ENJOY!**_

_**The Journey Through the Forest**_

_**Nina's P.O.V.**_

It had not been long since we left Natalie's small cottage for the long journey to the castle before we ran into our first obstacle. We were just trying to get there as quickly as possibly when we ran into a fire rat. At first, I thought it was a harmless creature crossing the trail, but all of the sudden it came sprinting towards us with top speed. As he was running little fire rings were forming along its feet and mouth, and that was when Natalie screamed, "Everyone get out of the way!"

With no hesitant at all, all of us, but Natalie moved to the side where the thick grasses grew even more in the forest. Natalie placed her right hand out in front of her and said a few words that only I could understand. In translation, it was pretty much doing a far advanced spell that I have not mastered yet. A bright pink light flashed out of her hand like lightning and then the fire rat was then on the ground, dead.

All I could think of was how jealous I was of Natalie. I sooo wanted the power she had. I am sooo close, but so far away.

"Natalie how did you do that?" I asked.

"Well it's all practice, but I channel all my power to one thought of what I want done and then it happens. I have had years of practice to master this skill." She answered back.

"Oh I see." I sighed knowing it would take me more years to master this skill than she did. I guess Hiroki noticed me sighing, so he placed his arm around me to comfort me.

So we continued on with our journey and we have hit many obstacles in our way. Not only have fire rats tried to attack us we have had numerous bandits and demons of all sorts try to kill or steal from us. Natalie has been fighting off every single one off and I could tell that she was losing her energy and by the time she had destroyed about our tenth obstacle she was exhausted.

"Haruto I think that we should take camp for the night here. It looks like we have tired out Natalie and I don't think Nina could take the walking anymore." Hiroki said while placing his bag down and pulling me down with him. He was right about me getting tired of walking I thought that my feet were going to fall off. I rested my head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around my waist and then I drifted off to a sweet slumber.

**Hiroki's P.O.V.**

Nina's soft face was placed onto my chest. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I can still remember the day I first thought that Nina was adorable. She was blowing bubbles and she had a satisfied happy look on her face. She was so much younger then and now she was a beautiful young woman. If only we could stay like this forever, but I know that we would have to return to our time back to our families. Hmmm I wonder how many days has it been since we left. I wonder if anyone is wondering where we are. Ayu must be really worried about Nina.

For a long time I stayed on this train of thought, but I then could feel my eyelids fall down and then I was asleep. Sleep came easily with Nina in my arms it felt right. By the time it was time for all of us to awaken I was refreshed and ready to start our walk again. Nina was slowly getting up rubbing her eyes and stretching. She was still gorgeous even waking up. Her light brownish hair was swishing around in the front of her face; she was facing me so I pushed her hair behind her ear and just started into her eyes. I wanted so badly to kiss her. She was actually leaning closer to my face that I thought that we were actually going kiss, but she whispered, "Hiroki we can't not here. We have to start heading out." I sighed and lifted her off and me and nodded and we both got up.

It took little than less of five minutes for all of us to start heading out again.

Nothing has happened and I am starting to get a little bit worried. Yesterday the demons and bandits had no fear of coming and attacking us, but today there was no demon or bandit in sight in real honesty the forest was actually strangely quiet. It was freaking me out. The faster we got out of this forest the better.

**Natalie's P.O.V.**

I could sense in the air that there was nothing in sight and it was giving me eerie feelings. Usually I could sense quite a few demons, but today nothing, it was as if they knew that we were coming and they were planning something mysterious. I shook off the feeling and kept going. I was just thankful that I have found my love and we shall be married soon even if his parent's don't give us their blessings.

**Nina's P.O.V.**

We kept going and going, nothing has stopped us and I was liking it. I hate to tire out Natalie, she has done so much already, so I decided in my head that I shall help Natalie if any nuisance showed its face to us. I could see the edge of the forest. It was so close that I could smell the nearby village's food. Yum, if only I could taste good, warm, and flavored food. My mouth was starting to water just thinking about it. To stop me from thinking of delicious food I started slapping myself.

As I was slapping my face Hiroki looked over at me and raised an eyebrow with a puzzling look. I gave him the don't ask look and apparently he understood, because he looked forward again. These smells were intoxicating that I almost decided to rush before everyone, but with all my self control I stopped myself, but it was hard to resist.

As were getting closer to the edge I couldn't stand it anymore, I started to take off towards the village not knowing the danger that lie ahead of me.

**Hiroki's P.O.V.**

It was too late to stop Nina from running towards the village. She was already at the edge of the forest about to enter into the village, when we all heard a bloody screeching scream from Nina.

I dashed towards where Nina was at, but it was already too late she was being carried away by a huge griffin. I fell to the earth on my knees screaming no at the top of my lungs. This was my second time losing Nina and the last because when I get Nina back I will never leave her again by herself.

"Hiroki! Hiroki! Hiroki!" Natalie screamed catching up to me. When she got to me she collapsed by me panting. "What...happened...to...Nina?" I just stared at the griffin disappearing in the sky. Natalie looked up and understood what I was looking at. By the time Haruto was to us I was already planning my way of getting my Nina back.

"Don't you worry Nina I am coming for you. Stay strong." I thought hoping Nina could mentally get my message.

**_BoBo-Chan: Sorry this chapter is soooo short. In the next chapter I hope it gets my interesting. And sorry for all the changing of point of views!_**

**_Nina: Wow did I get hurt?_**

**_BoBo-Chan: Noooo! In the next chapter it will explain why you were kidnapped and not killed._**

**_Hiroki: Wow..._**

**_(BoBo-Chan and Nina surprised to see Hiroki.)_**

**_Nina & BoBo-Chan: HIROKU YOU'RE BACK! (rushes over to attack him with hugs and kisses)_**

**_Hiroki: Yeah sorry you missed me sooo much ladies!_**

**_BoBo-Chan: YEA! Well I have to go! AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PEOPLE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS I FEEL SOO UNLOVED WHEN NO ONE REVIEWS! Oh well thanks for reading! :)_**


	7. Chapter 7 The Castle Between Two Forests

**_BoBo-Chan: Hey! I'm back! I know it has been about a week or so, but I have been gone trying to enjoy the weather and having mental health days! :)_**

**_Nina: Wow I hope it was good._**

**_BoBo-Chan: Yeah most of it, but when I went swimming it was FREEZING!_**

**_Nina & Hiroki: Hahaha!_**

**_BoBo-Chan: Yeah I know it's funny, but while I was gone I was thinking a lot about this story and my others. I have been getting more reviews lately from all my stories. And I would like to thank Sakura Keiko, you made me feel soooo excited to write this chapter! And I will most likely be making more Ultra Maniac stories in the future!_**

**_Nina: Thanks from me and Hiroki also!_**

**_BoBo-Chan: Hehe! OK, let's get started today on this chapter, and it is going to be more exciting! So the usual I don't own Ultra Maniac or it's characters, but I do own Natalie and Haruto! ENJOY!_**

**_The Castle Between Two Forests_**

**_~RECAP~ _**

It was too late to stop Nina from running towards the village. She was already at the edge of the forest about to enter into the village, when we all heard a bloody screeching scream from Nina.

I dashed towards where Nina was at, but it was already too late she was being carried away by a huge griffin. I fell to the earth on my knees screaming no at the top of my lungs. This was my second time losing Nina and the last because when I get Nina back I will never leave her again by herself.

"Hiroki! Hiroki! Hiroki!" Natalie screamed catching up to me. When she got to me she collapsed by me panting. "What...happened...to...Nina?" I just stared at the griffin disappearing in the sky. Natalie looked up and understood what I was looking at. By the time Haruto was to us I was already planning my way of getting my Nina back.

"Don't you worry Nina I am coming for you. Stay strong." I thought hoping Nina could mentally get my message.

**_On with the chapter!_**

**_Nina's P.O.V. _**

The claws of the griffin pierced into my skin almost making me bleed. My screeching didn't loosen it's grip on me. I thought that he was going to devour me whole, but after being in the air for about twenty minutes I saw a dark castle peaking over the clouds. The griffin swooped down towards the dreary castle.

The outside of the castle was like in all the horror movies. The tower walls were pitching black with green mosses overlapping each other. There was a forest all around the castle with creatures that go creep creep in the night and who knows what else. Also there were dark clouds that surrounded the castle and the misty fog was like a blanket covering the ground.

I was astonished when the griffin didn't just drop me on the ground to fend for myself. He steered himself to a huge balcony and nudged me off the side of his back and then took off again. I laid on the ground watching as my kidnapper flew off and left me here. When I was thinking that I was by myself a shadow of a man appeared.

The shadow was getting clearer and clearer as he approached me. The man actually looked familiar. By the time he was close enough for me to identify him I knew right away that he looked just like my childhood friend, Yuta. His light brown hair was neatly tucked away from his face and his gray eyes had a certain spark to them when he saw me. I looked at him with curiosity. He must of noticed because he started to talk.

"Why hello there my darling witch. It has been awhile hasn't it?" I looked at him with and asked, "Yuta? Is that you?" He looked at me and almost laughed. "You've got to be jesting. Don't you remember it's me Yukio or better known as Prince Yukio the heir to the throne of the Magic Kingdom and I have come to earth to look for my beautiful bride, Natalie, and with my luck I have found her. Since I have found you we can get married on the next full moon." I was stunned to hear all of this escape his mouth.

"W-w-what! I can't marry you! I have someone else I love!" I shouted. All he did was chuckle and said, "Love don't you worry that prince charming of yours will never find you, so he will eventually give up on you and move on. And it is impossible to find my castle in less than fourteen days."

"What is in fourteen days?"

"Remember I told you we will be married on the next full moon and the next full moon is in fourteen days. Starting tomorrow we will start planning our wedding, so follow me and I shall show you where your bed chamber is." Without a word I had to follow Yukio to where I was going to be sleeping for the next fourteen days. He led me down a long hallway with barely any lights lit. About halfway through we stopped at a door and he unlocked the door and opened the door to my new room.

The room was nothing like the castle. This room was lit up and had bright yellow wall paper. I looked around and saw how all the furniture looked brand new and the bed looked comfortable. As I was about to pounce on the bed a girl about my age with long really light brown hair slowly walked out from a corner. This girl looked exactly like Sayaka. "Oh how nice of you to join us Saaya." Yukio said with a smile. Saaya did not have a spark of emotion on her face she was just like Saayaka, an ice doll.

"If you need any help or anything then ring this bell and Saaya will come." Yukio said while pointing a small yellow bell on the night stand. I nodded my head. After this movement Yukio motioned Saaya out and he then followed before he walked out he turned around and said, "Night, love." I shuddered at the words he said; just the thought of me and him together gave me the chills.

I walked over to the oversized bed and plopped down on it. I sighed it was so great to be in a bed again, but it would of been better if I was back to my time with my Hiroki. I had many things floating around in my head after a while all the thoughts were starting to drift away and my eyes started to droop, but my last thought was _Hiroki come please and save me._

**Hiroki's P.O.V.**

The pain of knowing that Nina might not be okay is what upseted me the most when we started searching for Nina. The day Nina was taken by the griffin all I could think about was her and how we had to save her right away. Natalie and Haruto were trying so hard to calm me down, but it was no use I had already made up my mind and that was to find Nina a-s-a-p.

It has been three days since Nina has been kidnapped and we have searched through almost every part of the forest and we have not found one single clue that leads to her. By the tenth day of searching I thought we were never going to find my beloved Nina, when we spotted the very griffin that had kidnapped Nina. I was about to pounce to attack, but Natalie stopped me and mouthed, "Slowly we don't want to scare him away."

We started from the back and crept towards it. We made no noise as we crept forward. The griffin was just bathing in the warmth of the sun minding his own business, but what he didn't know was that he was in for a surprise. We attacked from all sides Haruto and I jumped on his wings, so he didn't flew away, and then Natalie chanted a few lines. All of the sudden the griffin was starting to shift into something's else, by the time he was done shifting I looked down and saw that he was human.

The griffin was confused at first, but when he looked at his hands, feet, and legs I could see happiness in his eyes. "I am finally free!" The griffin shouted at the top of his lungs. Then the griffin started to jump up down with a victory dance like he won the Super Bowl. Natalie started to giggle at the griffin and I stopped the joyous celebration. I grabbed the griffin by the arm and looked right into his eyes, "Where is Nina?"

The griffin looked away from the ground and answered, "I sent her to Prince Yukio's castle between the two forests." I looked at him with fierce eyes, "Where is this between forest palace?" The griffin nodded over to Natalie and whispered, "She knows."

I looked over and saw Natalie, she was looking at the ground kicking the dirt. I knew right away she was hiding something. I let go of the griffin and walked over to Natalie. "What is he talking about?" Haruto was trying to say something, but Natalie cut him off, "Yes I know where the palace is at and I can take you there in a mere instant, but before we go I have to tell you something about that palace.

**_Natalie's P.O.V._**

I sat down on the ground Indian style and waited till Haruto and Hiroki were sitting. When they both sat down I started telling about my past.

"What I am about to tell you is my past. Eight years ago I was currently living in the Magic Kingdom with my family. I was a happy child, but I could never master any of the skills of magic. I was told that I never paid attention or I just never tried hard enough. At the hardest times of my struggles with magic I had one best friend who helped me through everything and his name was Prince Yukio. At the time I had not the slightest idea that he was the heir to the throne. To me Yukio was just a normal guy. Me and Yukio that year started hanging out more and more. We became really close. Well one day I was in a tight jam and I knew that if I didn't master this next spell then I would fail, so that night Yukio stayed up with me and helped me master it. The next day I did the spell perfect and I got my A+, so I ran up to Yukio and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and said I Love You. Of course my love was a friend love, but he thought it was more. I remember he said that he loved me to and next thing I knew he came to my house everyday talking to my parents about something. At my age I ignored all of it, but a few weeks after the visitation my parents let Yukio into my room and he got down on his knees and proposed. I was speechless. Me a ten year old was being proposed to. I knew he was waiting for an answer, but I couldn't bring myself to say yes, so I told him that we were too young and I needed more time, but I did say maybe. From then on Yukio was jealous about every boy who ever tried talking to me. The day I met Haruto I was actually trying to hide from Yukio. I knew that day on that Yukio wasn't the man for me, but Haruto. I never told Yukio about Haruto. The day I was old enough to leave the Magic Kingdom I came here to Earth to be with you, Haruto. Apparently Yukio found out about me and my plans, so as you realized he thought he captured me, but he captured Nina instead. The really bad news is that he plans on making me well technically Nina his wife in four days and there is no getting out of it."

After telling my story the boys were in a state of disbelief. Haruto was the one who was hurt the most. I could tell that he didn't like the idea of me with another man. I smiled in my head at that thought that is probably one of the reasons why I love him, he wasn't like Yukio who got jealous, he just cares. I walked over to both the boys who were sitting on the ground by each other and hugged them and said the magic words that could take me to the palace.

**_BoBo-Chan: I hoped you liked it!_**

**_Nina: Wow so much going on!_**

**_BoBo-Chan: Haha I know! Oh and if you think Yukio is evil he is not, he is just over come by his love that he doesn't make the smartest decisions._**

**_Nina: Wow! I love how you ended in a different point of view instead of mine or Hiroki._**

**_BoBo-Chan: Me too! I thought it would be a great way to end the chapter, so I can keep you waiting for more._**

**_Nina: Haha that's so cool!_**

**_Hiroki: I see it has taken you a long time to write this chapter like three or four days._**

**_BoBo-Chan: Yeah it actually did! I have been so busy with a festival for my town and studdying. Studdying is a pain in my butt! Yeah, but since summer is almost here it shouldn't take that long oh and while im gone for like two weeks I won't be able to write so don't freak out when I don't update as soon as possible._**

**_Nina: OOO can you bring me a sourvneir?_**

**_BoBo-Chan: OF COURSE I WILL!_**

**_Nina: Hehe Ok I happy!_**

**_Hiroki: I am sorry to cut the chit chat short, but I think we should say good bye until the next chapter._**

**_BoBo-Chan: Oh Hiroki you are always right. OK I am glad you read this story so far and there is lots more trust me and PLEASE P-L-E-A-S-E REVIEW! Thanks! :P_**


	8. Chapter 8 The Attempted Rescue

**_BoBo-Chan: Hey guys I am sorry I haven't updated lately my internet is down! It is so horrible! I miss it so much it is driving me crazy!_**

**_Nina: Awwh I am sorry, but the good news is school is almost over!_**

**_BoBo-Chan: I KNOW! YESH! But finals and stuff like that, but I want to warn you that during the month of June I am going to be gone for two weeks because I will be going to New York May 31st till June 4th and then Hungary June 6th till like the 13th, so I won't be updating then, so be prepared if you don't get a story update!_**

**_Nina: Oh we will miss you sooo much!_**

**_Hiroki: Yeah, but don't forget souvenirs. _**

**_BoBo-Chan: Haha I won't!_**

**_Nina: Oh and please have a summer fling!_**

**_(BoBo-Chan gives a glare.)_**

**_BoBo-Chan: I am not that kind of girl!_**

**_Nina: Well you got one life to live, so I was giving a suggestion you know._**

**_BoBo-Chan: Yeah…I would like to thank one of my reviewers; she has been making me smile every time I read her reviews. So _thanks sooo much I love you! OK so I don't own Ultra Maniac or its characters, but I do own mine! ENJOY!_**

**_The Attempted Rescue_**

**_Nina's P.O.V._**

The days are narrowing down before I have to marry Yukio. I have been following all orders he has been giving me, hoping that before the wedding, if I beg, he will let me go back to Hiroki.

There are only two days left till I become Yukio's bride unless Hiroki saves me, but with the luck I am having now there is no way that it will happen. I start to remember the story Hiroki was telling me before we ended up here in this universe.

I did recall that there was a prince and a young girl who had magic powers, but I never did remember the antagonist, but I think that I have narrowed it down to that Yukio is the antagonist of the story. For some reason I actually feel bad for Yukio. All he ever wanted was someone to love and he thinks he has found her, but he isn't looking in the right place.

I decide to go talk to Saaya, since she is the only other girl in this castle and I need to talk to another girl. I walk to the kitchen (A/N: Nina now knows where everything is at since she has been in the castle for twelve days.) and find Saaya over a cook book looking over a recipe for the wedding.

"Saaya can I talk to you?" I ask sweetly hoping the ice doll would answer. She looks up at me with emotionless eyes and nods her head.

"OK great! Well I guess you already know that I don't want to marry Yukio because I have a lover already, but I am afraid that I will be forced to marry him and I just wish that he would find another girl who would love to be with him. I mean he is a great guy and all, but he is not my type I actually have a friend like him, but…" I drabble on and on about my problems, but as I am talking I start to see Saaya have tears rolling down her face.

"Saaya, is there something wrong?" She looks at me and I can see even more tears escape through her eyes. I walk over to her and pull her into a hug. "Saaya tell me what is wrong."

She sniffles, "I…I…I am in l…l...love with Yu...Yukio." She cries even harder I start to rock her gently.

"Sssshhhh. Saaya I understand now, why you show no emotion to me. Is it because I am taking the man you love away?" She looks up at me and nods. "Hmmm. I see well Saaya I want you to end up with Yukio, but we have to make him want you, but I might have a plan that involves me not being there when I have to say I Do." She leans in and listens to my plan.

**_Yukio's P.O.V. (A/N: Whenever I think of Yukio I think of the song I want to know what love is.)_**

Two more days and I will have my lovely bride with me forever. I am hopping with happiness, so I decide to go finalize all the wedding plans with Saaya. As I am about to walk into the kitchen I hear Natalie's voice, awe so sweet and innocent, but her voice is stopped by sobbing and I was about to burst through the doors when I hear Saaya's voice.

"I…I…I am in l…l…love with Yu…Yukio." What? Did I hear correctly? Did she just say that she is in love with me? I run away to my room before I could hear the end of the conversation.

I know that I have always loved Natalie, but why do I feel this urge to go and comfort Saaya and tell her everything is alright that I am right here for her. Oh no. Am I developing feelings for Saaya? That can't be possible. I have only known Saaya since the day I found her all alone a few months ago. No I can't be or am I?

**_Hiroki's P.O.V._**

Before I knew it I was in front of the gates of a creepy old castle. I look over at Natalie and see how nervous she is, but at least she has Haruto to comfort her. I try to walk into the castle, but some kind of force field pushes me back.

"Hmm. It seems like Yukio has bumped up security here. I believe he does not want a normal person like you two to enter. I guess I have to go in myself." Natalie says to the two of us before I can stop her she walks into the force field and disappears to the other side.

I look over at Haruto and I can see the nervous expression on his face. All he needs now is to hope that they both come out safe, alive, and not married, but that would probably be the hardest to come by. So now all we can do is wait for our two loves to come out.

**_Natalie's P.O.V._**

Before I walked into the force field and looked back at my beloved, Haruto, thinking that this may be the last time I see him. I can see how scared he was, but I have to do this for Nina there is no reason why she has to deal with my problem, this is my story and it needs to be fixed by me not her. I walk in with high hopes.

The force field only hurt just a little bit while walking through. As a higher level witch I am able to withstand a force fields effect. I hide in the thicket right beside the west window hoping to find a way in the simplest way without magic, because if I used my magic Yukio would notice it. I peek through the window and saw no one coming, so I took the chance and hopped to the other side.

Once inside I checked to make sure no one saw me come in, once the coast was clear I high-tailed it to the first room I could see. I quickly and quietly opened the door to the room and snuck in. When I got in there I was lucky because not a single soul was there. I could tell that this was a girl's room and with Nina's clothes everywhere I had a high suspension that this was her room.

I decided that the best option to do was wait until she arrived and hope that she was by herself. What seemed like forever of waiting the door finally opened and in came little Nina. I could tell Nina had something planned from the look on her face. I gave her a moment to collect herself before I showed myself to her. After that moment I stepped out from behind the piece of furniture I was hiding behind and said, "Nina it's me Natalie I have come to rescue you."

**_Nina's P.O.V._**

I had the whole entire plan in my head. It was sure to work. I was still trying to calm myself down with the excitement of the whole plan when I hear a light voice say, "Nina it's me Natalie I have come to rescue you."

I whipped my head around and in front of me was Natalie. I rushed over to Natalie and gave her the biggest hug ever. I was so happy to see her again.

"Natalie is Hiroki with you?"

"Oh yes, but I am the only one able to cross through this force field Yukio has up."

"Wait what force field?" I looked at her with confusion.

"Oh a force field where only strong witches can go through."

"Then how did I make it thru?"

"Maybe he made the force field after you were dropped off here." Natalie then pulls me into another iron hug and said, "I am so glad to see you. I thought you were a goner."

"Nat…a…lie you are chocking me!" I gasped out with the last breath of air I had.

"Oh sorry. Well since I have found you we have to go now." Natalie starts pulling on my arm to drag me out, but I stay as if I was glued to the floor. "C'mon Nina I don't have time to joke around." She started pulling harder.

"I am so sorry, but I can't go Natalie. I have promised a dear friend that I would help her before I left."

"Nina what are you talking about? If you stay here you will be for sure a bride."

"Oh I won't be the bride, but another girl will be just trust me. Okay?"

Natalie looks at me, but gives a slight nod. "Oh thanks so much! And Natalie you need to go now before Yukio sees you and if he does say you are on your way to see Saaya." Natalie nods her head and scurries out of the room. I throw my head back and sigh. This is going to be a long two days I hope I can make it through it.

**_Natalie's P.O.V._**

I nod at her when she tells me that I have to leave. All I could do was think that I hope she knew what she was doing. When I reached the window I came through I jumped and walked through the force field again.

I knew right away that Haruto was relieved that I was back, but Hiroki had a confused look on his face wondering where Nina was, so before he could say anything I say, "She has some sort of plan that she needs to do and when she is done she will be ready to go."

"Wait what? She was so close to freedom, but wants to stay and help someone." Hiroki is starting to get mad.

"Yes, but this has to do with another girl marrying Yukio instead of one of us, so I let her continue her plan. I think that she has it all down, but now we can only pray." I turn away from Hiroki abruptly and whisper to the castle, "Nina I hope you know what you are doing."

**_BoBo-Chan: I hope this is long enough. It seems long on word document, but I would like to say I am sorry if it is short on fanfiction. Oh and sorry if all the changing of the point of views confused you. I just decided to do like a lot of changing. You know change is good._**

**_Hiroki: Well I guess if you put it that way then I guess it is._**

**_Nina: Wow I swear BoBo-Chan you are a spaz._**

**_BoBo-Chan: Yes I am, well I hoped you like the attempt of rescuing and the next two chapters are part of the plan of how Saaya will win Yukio and it is also the day of the wedding, so who knows what will happen._**

**_Nina: Oh I can't wait!_**

**_BoBo-Chan: Me neither! Oh and I will most likely have multiple updates since my internet is down I can't go on Fanfiction and read a fic, so all I can do is write, so be happy!_**

**_Nina: Yay! More time with me!_**

**_BoBo-Chan: Yeah well I guess I am going to say for now until the next chappie, so adios and please REVIEW! And tell me what you think! BYE BYE! Hugs to everyone who reads!_**


	9. Chapter 9 Step One Of Winning Yukio's

**_BoBo-Chan: Hey I guess you can call this a double update or how many other updates I get before my internet is up and running again and who knows when that is. But I am hoping to finish this story soon, so I will have as many updates as I can when my internet is out!_**

**_Nina: Wow, but will you do another story with us in it._**

**_BoBo-Chan: Yessss! I can NEVER forget you guys! Oh and I will have ALL of you guys in the story._**

**_Nina: YAY! Ayu dear will be in it!_**

**_BoBo-Chan: Yes Ma'am she will! OK so I think I have some ideas in my head about this ending, so I hope you look forward to it!_**

**_Nina: I know I am!_**

**_BoBo-Chan: Haha OK well I am going to start off this story before I go crazy! So I don't own Ultra Maniac or its characters, but I do own the characters I have made up! SO ENJOY!_**

**_Step One of Winning Yukio's Heart_**

**_Saaya's P.O.V. (A/N: This is my first time having it in Saaya's point of view and she is one of my harder characters to portray, so just hang on with me!)_**

The fear of rejection still lingers in my head. What if Yukio rejects me when I confess? What if he accepts? What ifs were roaming around my head killing me with their nonstop questioning. I feel like I am about to vomit.

I look over at Nina (A/N: Sorry about all the author notes you have been reading in this chapter and the last chapter, but Nina has told the whole story to Saaya) who gives me thumbs up as if it is alright to go up and talk to Yukio. I try hard to stay as calm and collected as a usually am, but this feeling keeps me off balance.

I gracefully walk into Yukio's office, where he spends most of his days and nights. He did not notice me when I walked in. I realized I had one last shot to go back out, but as I was heading towards the door I heard, "Saaya is there something you want?" I looked up and I could see that Yukio was exhausted or sick because he had blood shot eyes.

"Master Yukio, are you not feeling well?" I put my hand on his forehead and I could feel burning heat from his head. I looked down and my pale master. I felt sick to my stomach of how weak he looked. "Master your head is burning you need to lie down before you become in a condition worse than this."

After I said that I then realized there was no way I could carry him physically, but I did have one more option. I started to chant under my breath and then Yukio was levitating in the air. Now with just a flick of my finger I gently steered him to his chambers. Good thing Nina was not around or I would have to explain my situation and there was no time to do that.

When I had him safely in his room I was about to leave, but I felt fingers on my wrist. I looked down and it was Yukio. He was sweating lightly, but I ignored that and I bent down to his level to hear what he had to say. "Saaya…are…are…you…a…witch?" When I was about to answer Yukio eyes shut and he fell asleep. I glanced down at his angelic face. His face was perfect I had the urge to gently touch his face and give him a small peck on the lips, but I did not because that would be taking advantage of a sick sleeping person and I do not do things of that sort.

I left him by himself in the room while I prepared him a magical soup that would cure him in less than a day. I walked over to the kitchen and started the brew when I was on the part of the chanting Nina walked in and gasped. She had confusion written all over her face. "Saaya what are you doing? Do you think that it is funny to copy a witch?"

"No. No. No. I do not think that at all. I am um a witch." I can see Nina's jaw drop. "Let me guess Saaya, you are half witch half human. Am I right?" I look at her with shock, how did she know that I was half witch and half human no one knew about that.

"How…How did you know that I was…?" I was cut off quickly by Nina. "I just know things. I have a friend at home who is actually like you. So what are you doing that for?"

"Oh…I…" I glance down at the potion I was about to finish. "Oh I am making a potion that can heal Yukio. You see I was going as was planned and talk to him, but then I saw how horrible he looked and that was when I realized he was sick so I levitated him to his room and now I am here making the potion before you interrupted me."

"Wow well if you need help we can do the spell together I mean I am not the best, but I am pretty good at potions."

"No I am a powerful witch. I have had much time to study and perfect my magic." She nodded her head and walked away to a corner to watch me perform the spell. I was a bit nervous that someone was watching me for the first time, but I got over the fear and I finished the potion with the last few words. I stared at my success and looked over at Nina and give her a smile and said, "I did it!"

**_Yukio's P.O.V._**

Last thing I remembered before I fell asleep was Saaya murmuring a simple levitating spell and sending me to my room. I was not sure what I had said after that. All I know is that I am confused and I do not know what to think of what I saw.

As I start to wake up I have a throbbing headache. I stay in bed hoping that it would help, but no luck what so ever, so I got up and started to drag myself over to the kitchen to see if we had any sort of serum I could take and since I am sick my magic does not want to cooperate with me.

When I reach the kitchen door I am out of breath and all I want to do is lie down, but I hear faint noises in the kitchen. I concentrate on the voices and I realize that Nina and Saaya are talking about Saaya doing magic. I consider the idea of her doing magic, but I would know if she was. You see all of us from the Magic Kingdom have this frequency and if she was a witch I would know. After a while of the fuzzy talking I hear, "I did it!" from Saaya's mouth and then I could hear footsteps heading towards the door. I quickly dragged myself back to my room, so I did not get caught for eavesdropping on their conversation.

After I got situated in my bed making it look like I have been in there the whole time I heard the door creak open and in came Saaya. She gracefully pranced over to the bed and kneeled down and put the potion in my hand. I took a whiff of it and I knew right away that it was a magic potion. I glanced up at her and back at the potion.

She could tell I was uneasy about the drink, so she started to say, "It is fine to drink. No poison within this drink. It will help heal you."

"Yes, but this is a magic potion did Natalie help you make this?"

"No master, I did this by myself with my magic powers." I stared at her. How was that possible? Saaya could not be a witch.

"Saaya are you a witch?" I whispered.

She looked at me with concern. "Partially a witch, I am also half human." My jaw dropped at what she said.

"Have you ever been to the Magic Kingdom?"

"No I was born here. I was left without a mother or a father. I grew up on my own I learned everything by myself and now I am strong. Stronger than most of the witches in the Magic Kingdom." Now it is all making sense. Since Saaya has never been to the Magic Kingdom she had no frequency like we all did. For some strange reason this made me even more attracted to her.

"Oh well I trust you." I drank the potion. She smiled at me and gave the last few directions about getting better. "Now what you have to do is just get plenty of rest and eat some when you wake up and then you should be feeling well again."

"Thank you Saaya. I don't know what I would have done without you." She blushed for the first time I have ever seen and she quickly bowed her head and scurried out. I could not hold back a laugh. Everything this girl did was like she was doing it for the first time and for some reason that made me feel happy.

**_Nina's P.O.V._**

After the whole finding out that Saaya was a witch I decided that it would be best to go exploring outside. Yukio never said anything about me not going outside and I have not felt the breeze or the sunlight on my face for a long time now. I skipped along the in the hall ways to the front door.

The front door was huge. It was five times as tall as me and the handles to open them were about the size of three of my heads. I guess there was only one way to push open the doors and that is with magic. I know I am not the most powerful witch and it is most likely I will not be able to open this door, but I can always try and hopefully I will succeed. I put my arms out and I concentrated on what I wanted open and then I chanted a few lines and squealed "PRACTICE!" The door opened and I could see the outside world. I was excited at what I did; my magic was now strong enough for me to open the door.

I hopped outside. The cool breeze blew in my hair and the sunlight shined on my face. Man did I miss this or what. I started to explore the outside grounds. There was not much there. No garden of any sort, just a plain yard. I continued walking until I saw the gates. I walked over to them and placed me hand on them. I felt this weird electric pulse when I touched it.

I went to the opening of the gate. When I tried to go through I had this feeling that something was trying to keep me from getting out to the other side. And that was when I remembered that Natalie told me there was a force field surrounding this castle, and she also told me that only powerful witches can go through. I put my foot through the other side to see if it would allow me to go to the other side and to my astonishment it did. So as quickly as possible I placed my whole body through, so I could see what was on the other side.

**_Hiroki's P.O.V._**

The news of Nina not coming back, hit me like a rock. What did she have to do to keep her there? I pondered this the rest of the day and the next. I did not sleep or eat all I wanted to do was go and rescue my Nina. She needed me…I needed her. While Natalie and Haruto were about five feet away I could still feel the love they put off and it did not help the matter.

When it was a day from the wedding I was getting nervous. I haven't had contact with Nina since she was kidnapped and not talking to her has made me very jumpy. Every time I turned around I thought I had seen a glimpse of Nina, but when I would look back there would be no one there. I was told the only thing I could do was wait and I am sick of waiting. For all I know Nina could have been beaten or worse.

I started walking towards the force field ready to endure any pain I was going to feel. Right as I was about to step in the force field narrowed and then someone fell right on top of me. I look up and there she was the girl I have been searching for. Nina lifted herself with her hands on my chest and looked down at me. She gasped when she saw my face. I lifted myself from my elbows to have a better look and there she was my Nina. She tackled me back to the ground with a hug. I gradually picked myself up to have a look at her. There were no bruises or scars of any sort. With all my excitement I bent my head down and I placed my lips on hers.

The kiss was a passionate one, but not too passionate there were people watching. After our kiss I put my forehead to hers and smiled. "We can go now!" Her smiled disappeared and she looked down. I put my hand under her chin and picked her face up. "We can't go can we, Nina." She nodded and she got off the ground and so did I. She wrapped her arms around my waist and whispered, "I'll be back I promise." She then waved good bye and ran back into the force field.

**_Nina's P.O.V._**

Seeing Hiroki made me want to finish what I had started quickly. I could see in his eyes that he yearned for me and vice versa. After I ran through the force field and made it one the other side I quickly ran back in and hoped no one noticed that I was gone for a while. While I was inside in the hallway of my room I slowed my pace down so no one got suspicious. As I walked I saw Saaya run out of Yukio's room blushing. I tip toed over to Yukio's room and heard a chuckle. I gasped and I skipped to my room and fell on my bed and put a fist in the air.

Step one of winning Yukio's heart is complete now we just need step two to be a success.

**_BoBo-Chan: Hey I finished step one! _**

**_Nina: Yay! Great job! You have been so busy making our story and you haven't even written the next chapter for your other two._**

**_BoBo-Chan: I know I guess this one comes more naturally to my mind and it has been incomplete for such a long time._**

**_Nina: Oh._**

**_Hiroki: When is the whole death part coming to the story?_**

**_BoBo-Chan: Oh that is a secret! I want to surprise you all. I already have everything planned out. It is going to be sooo good, but sooo sad at the same time._**

**_Hiroki: Oh._**

**_BoBo-Chan: Oh yeah sorry if it is really short again! I don't want it to be short, but on Microsoft Word it is really long like 5 or 6 pages and let me tell you proof reading all those pages can take a while, but I find it easier to write it on Microsoft word, because they find my mistakes really fast!_**

**_Nina & Hiroki: Uh Huh._**

**_BoBo-Chan: Am I boring you with all my talk?_**

**_Nina & Hiroki: Uh Huh!_**

**_BoBo-Chan: Oh I'm sorry well I guess this bye for now! And my mom told me we are probably not buying a new motuem for about another week, so that means I will be studying for Finals and writing more chapters and not updating for about another week, so yay…wait I am now realizing that by the time you read this I'll have internet again. Wow I am so stupid._**

**_Nina: Wow I am going to end it for BoBo-Chan because she seems to be in a talking mood. Ok well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one! REVIEW THANKS! _**


	10. Chapter 10 Step Two Of Winning Yukio's

**_BoBo-Chan: I am sorry if it seems like I have been venting my internet problems to you a lot, but my friends at school hear it too and they sometimes to block out what I say because I do talk a lot, so I was hoping you readers would care._**

**_Nina: BoBo-Chan there you again you are talking way too much and I care and so does Hiroki!_**

**_BoBo-Chan: I'm glad some people care, so this is going to be a short introduction so I'm going to get started now! I don't own Ultra Maniac or its characters, but I do own my characters and their personalities! ENJOY!_**

**_Step Two of Winning Yukio's Heart_**

**_Nina's P.O.V._**

Today is the day I have been dreading. Yukio's and my wedding day, by the end of the day if the plan does not work I will be Mrs. Yukio. Ugh I can feel the chills rolling down my body. I haven't had much time to discuss anything with Saaya, because she is the busy body of the whole wedding. Watching her run back and forth everywhere made my stomach sick. Every time that we did have time to talk it was always about how I was getting ready or if I needed any help, it was as if she forgot she was in love with Yukio and not the other way around.

The wedding was of course at night, so we have hours till the ceremony starts, but I have a strange feeling that something bad is going to happen today. I was pacing back and forth when Saaya came in to help me get my dress on. I gave her a pleading look, but she did not dare look in my eyes. I tried to search for her eyes when she helped me slip into the dress, but any time her eyes glanced at mine and I saw she would look away aburtly.

When we were done getting my dress on I couldn't help but ask what her problem was. "Saaya, what is wrong?" She looked at me and I could feel her coldness returning. Before I could say another word she ran out of the room to the next item on her agenda.

**_Saaya's P.O.V._**

I know I should not have been so rude to Nina like that, but that was the only way it could be for me to complete step two of winning Yukio's heart. I needed an ultimate reason why I am doing this and realizing that they were to be wed today helped me a lot. What made matters worse was that I have been running all day. I am afraid that I won't have time to talk to Yukio, but I remember that I have to go to him to fix his tux.

I skipped over to his room and peeked my head in closing my eyes in case Yukio was indecent. "Master, are you decent enough for me to walk in?" I could hear him chuckle, but he did say it was alright for me to come in. When I did come in he had boxers on and a white undershirt. I could feel my cheeks burn as I tried to stumble over my words.

"D-d-do y-y-you n-n-need help?" I started to walk over to him, but with my nervousness I tripped over my own feet and the sorry part was that I was right beside him. When I fell I was trying to not fall on him, but I took him down with me, but the way we ended was I was on top of him and our lips were connected. I could feel my cheeks burn even more, but what surprised me was that Yukio started to kiss me back.

I was the one who ended the kiss. I pulled my face away from his and I mumbled I was sorry and I ran away before Yukio could say anything to me. I ran into the kitchen and placed my back on the wall and fell to the floor. What just happened? Did Yukio kiss me? Different questions and ideas flipped through my head. This was not part of the plan, but I guess it has helped hopefully in a good way.

**_Yukio's P.O.V._**

Before I could say anything after the kiss Saaya ran away. What has come over me? Didn't I love Natalie? I mean I keep telling myself that, but whenever I am with Saaya it is a whole new feeling. When I am with Natalie I feel safe, but with Saaya it is an adventure I could never tell her moods. I think I am starting to fall in love with Saaya.

I shake the thought out of my head. I slap myself in the face and I kept saying that I am marrying the woman I love today do not think of other girls especially one you have only known for a few months. I continue to dress myself and give a pep talk. There is only an hour before the wedding and I need only Natalie in the mind.

I decide it is a good idea if I just lay down for about ten minutes and then make my way to the front of the house to get ready for the wedding.

**_Nina's P.O.V._**

Oh no! There is only one hour left before the wedding and I am as nervous as can be. I had so many thoughts running around in my head. Most of them revolved around Saaya completing step two and my Hiroki and if I ever get to see him again or will I be a married woman.

I was already ready for the wedding. Everything was in place not even a strand of hair was out of place. Saaya wanted everything perfect even though she was going to watch the love of her life get married to another woman. I felt sorry for her. Here I am living her fairy tale while she is on the sidelines watching.

The heels I have on are pinching my feet so much that I couldn't stand any more I had to sit down. As I was sitting down I looked down at the beautiful dress I had on. I would have to say it was my dream dress. It was a pure white strap less dress with beaded in jewels that made it shine in the sun. The veil I had on had a tiara connected to it. If you looked at me in the mirror I looked like a young princess who was about to live her happily ever after. Too bad we aren't in a fairy tale.

I could feel the time press into my back as I listened to the clock tick. The time kept winding down and down. It seemed like I had wasted five minutes of sitting waiting for the clock to hit the hour of the wedding. When the clock stroked eight o'clock Saaya came bustling through the room and pulling me out to the hallway and accompanying me to the front of the mansion. She had a light purple dress that flowed out each time she took a step. Her hair was in a soft messy bun that still looked elegant enough for a wedding. I would have to say that she may have been more beautiful than me.

When we reached the top of the stairs I felt my stomach lurch forward I was not ready to marry Yukio. Saaya squeezed my arm and gave a small smile and let go of me so I could walk down the aisle. No one was at the wedding just Saaya, Yukio, a priest, and me. As I walked down the aisle I sent a mind message hoping Natalie might be able to reach it.

"Natalie help me! I am about to get married to Yukio! Save me!" I knew that Natalie would not probably get the message, but just the thought of me trying calmed me down a bit. At the end of the aisle I placed myself in front of Yukio and took his hands and then the ceremony began.

**_Natalie's P.O.V._**

Today is the day of the wedding and the atmosphere out here is rigid. Hiroki seems to have gotten no sleep, so he is on the edge of jumping someone and hurting them. And my poor Haruto is trying to help, but he just gets shoved away. I watch from the sidelines the whole mess of Hiroki since he does not have a grip on himself someone has to watch to see if there are any signs of Nina.

I watch carefully trying to force my eye sight through the force field. Since the force field is strong I seem to only get a fuzzy sight of the outside of the castle and the only thing that is happening is the little maid girl running back in forth going crazy.

By the time the wedding was starting there was complete silence. I could hear every sound the wind made, but I concentrated on trying to connect with Nina hoping maybe she was trying to communicate with me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and waited. Just when I was about to break my concentration I heard the smallest voice say, "Natalie help me! I am about to get married to Yukio! Save me!" I immediately opened my eyes and looked at Hiroki.

Hiroki noticed me look at him because he rushed over to me. "Natalie what is it?"

"It's Nina she needs our help now!" I jumped up and ran closer to the force field right as I was about to force myself in it Hiroki grabbed my arm. "Natalie I need to go in also. Nina needs _our_ help, so we all need to go."

"But Hiroki I am the only one who can go through unless you are willing to go through the pain. And I don't want Haruto to come what if he gets hurt…" Before I could finish my sentence Haruto cut me off.

"I am going and I can face some pain. I want to do this for us." He had determination on his face nothing could stop him or Hiroki. "Fine. Okay let's grab hands and concentrate on getting through the force field." We grab hands and start to walk over inside the force field.

**_Nina's P.O.V._**

So far through the wedding all I had in my mind was I was not going to make it out unmarried. I started praying and saying sorry to all those who love me. We were at the part of saying our vows and Yukio had some long vows

After we did our vows the priest said, "Does anyone object of this union?" There was complete silence at first I could see the priest's mouth about to say the next few words, but the door clicked open and three people walked in.

"I OBJECT!" A familiar voice cried out. I looked over and I saw my beloved Hiroki and Natalie and Haruto. I could feel the tears filling up in my eyes. I picked up the bottoms of my dress and ran over to Hiroki's arms. He picked me up from my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck and we went into an immediate kiss.

After we broke away from the kiss I looked over at Yukio and I could feel his anger boiling up. He rushed over to us and grabbed my arm. "What is going on here?"

"We are here to rescue her." I felt Hiroki grab my other arm and tugged it. "No you aren't she is mine." I felt Yukio tug. "Boys can you two settle this different way, pulling me in half is not the most efficient way." I saw a small smile creep on Yukio's lips.

"Yes she is right. We shall have a duel and whoever wins the duel, they get the heart of this fair maiden."

"I am in."

**_BoBo-Chan: Haha a cliff hanger! I am so excited I have come to one of the most exciting parts of this story yay me! Oh and not that many chapters left till the end._**

**_Nina: Awh. It's going to end this soon._**

**_BoBo-Chan: Yes sadly._**

**_Hiroki: Oh well do you have any good news?_**

**_BoBo-Chan: Yes! I JUST FINISHED FINALS WHICH MEANS…drum roll please…SUMMER! Yay so more stories or chapter updates that makes me sooooo happy! I want to do a happy dance!_**

**_Nina: Whoa so exciting! _**

**_BoBo-Chan: I KNOW! Well I guess this is bye for now till the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	11. Chapter 11 The End of a Wedding, A Duel,

**_BoBo-Chan: Yay the chapter I am so excited to write! So much stuff is going to happen! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. I don't want to waste any time from writing, so please ENJOY! And I don't own Ultra Maniac or its characters just my own._**

**_Recap:_**

**_"Yes she is right. We shall have a duel and whoever wins the duel, they get the heart of this fair maiden."_**

**_"I am in."_**

**_The End of a Wedding, a Duel, and a Death_**

**_Hiroki's P.O.V._**

The man in front of me looked exactly like Yuta who almost stole Nina away from me before which made it worse. We were giving ten minutes to prepare for the duel. Since I have taken fencing camp for the whole summer I am pretty good at fencing. I was scared though because duels back in the medieval days were always till the death, but hopefully this duel is different.

When the ten minutes were up I came back to the room where the duel was going to be held. I walked in and everyone was in the same clothes, but Yukio he had a fencing/ sword fighting outfit on. I thought that was a bit unfair, but I didn't say anything I just wanted this to end as quickly as possible.

I walked over to Yukio and shook his hand and I said, "May the best man win." He smirked, "Oh don't worry I will." I rolled my eyes and walked over to the other and got into position waiting for the little maid to say go. **_(A/N: I want to warn you right away I know nothing about fencing or sword fighting only what I have learned from watching my drama teacher show her students and from movies, so sorry if it is not what you know about it.)_**

"Start gentlemen."

The first attack came easily Yukio went straight to the point and tried to stab me in the stomach, but with one easy swipe with my sword I blocked his attack. Most people would back away from their first attack and wait for their opponent's attack, but not this Yukio kid. He kept coming at me from every angle.

When I felt the first beat of sweat fall from my face I saw Yukio smile, so I now knew his tactic. He was going to tire me out and then go for the kill and win, but he had another thing coming for him.

Instead of letting him continue his angle swipes I quickened my pace and lunged towards him giving him my surprise attack. By the look on his face and him barely having his sword out to block the attack I could tell he was not expecting my attack at all. I couldn't help but smile.

This whole sword fighting montage is like a dance. Every swift movement of our swords was like a dance move, but with wrong movement we could damage ourselves just like a dancer twisting or breaking something. While firing more attacks at each other Yukio was able to say a few words to me at each block.

"Hmmm. I see you are pretty good young man."

"Not bad yourself."

"I guess you must love this girl very much."

"You have no idea. I have been in love since I saw her blow bubbles in our class."

"Bubbles that is childish. I have been in love with her since childhood."

"Well it seems like she has fallen in love with me instead of you magic boy."

"Ugh you mongrel."

Those were the last words Yukio spoke when all of the sudden a bright yellow flash flew from his sword and knocked me to my feet making me black out. The last thing I heard was Nina's screaming my name.

**_Nina's P.O.V._**

The duel has been making me nervous. I did not want Hiroki risking his life for me, but if it was the only way of getting me back to him then he would not take no as an answer. I winced at each time Yukio charged at him with the sword and I closed my eyes every time it almost hit him. The excitement of the whole ordeal made me jumpy that I had to hold onto Natalie's hand the whole time.

I hear the clanking of the swords for over two hours. Two hours of them fighting over me I thought it was never going to end, but with my luck it did, but with Hiroki on the ground. When I saw the bright yellow flash from Yukio's sword hit Hiroki I screamed. Somebody tried holding me back, but I ran over to Hiroki and fell to the ground looking over Hiroki.

I started hitting his face trying to wake him up, but nothing was working. I even tried pouring water over him, but again failure. I put my ear over his mouth and nose listening for breathing I heard breathing, but it was faint and I knew it was going to end soon. I looked down at his face and then over to Yukio's. I stood up and walked over to him.

He tried hugging me. "Natalie you are now mine. Come we need to finish the wedding ceremony." He look my hand, but I pulled away and jabbed my finger to his chest and cried out, "You monster. You did this to him. My Hiroki is on the verge of dying and all you care about is getting married. NO NEVER! AND BY THE WAY I AM NOT NATALIE MY NAME IS NINA. N-I-N-A."

I could feel the anger boiling inside of me. I couldn't help it I let it all blow up. I had the feeling of sticking my hand out and then just letting all my problems out and before I knew it a huge sign of a pink light was forming from my hand and it was pointed straight to Yukio. I couldn't stop the bright pink light from leaving my hand, so it went full force to Yukio.

The force of my power threw me to the ground. Before I fell I saw panic wash over his face and just when it was about to hit him he was rescued by the one and only Saaya.

**_Saaya P.O.V._**

The whole fighting scene seemed like it went by like a tornado. It was over so quick. When I saw Hiroki on the ground I knew that there was no hope for me and Yukio to be together. I put my head down and prayed for a miracle.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Nina with Yukio, but I did not see any sadness from her I saw madness. She was about to blow her top and Yukio would be the one popped out. I could sense her angry building and building that if I didn't do anything Yukio would be hit. Right as her power blast was about to hit him I jumped over to him and we fell to the ground.

When we were on the ground I looked up to see what got damaged and not only was the wall damaged it was gone. If that was Yukio he would be dead. I heard Yukio moaning from under me. I turned my head back to him and I could see that I pushed him to the ground too hard because he was holding his head with pain.

I jumped off of him and sat beside him on the ground. I put my hand over my mouth holding a gasp. Yukio looked up at my face. He took my hand from my mouth and put his lips against it and kissed it. I could feel the blush covering my cheeks. He picked himself off the ground and looked straight into my eyes. His eyes were mesmerizing.

He leaned in slowly coming towards my lips and I closed my lips awaiting the kiss.

**_Yukio's P.O.V._**

Saaya is the girl I love. I have finally realized it. No other girl would have risked her own life for me, but Saaya did. This made me sure of my love for her. Saaya is different and I realized that different is better. I leaned in to my love a sealed her lips with mine.

I placed my hands on her face and she put her arms around my neck and we had a passionate kiss. Her kiss shot electric pulses through my lips I wanted more and more. I have finally kissed the girl I wanted.

**_Nina's P.O.V._**

After I fell to the ground I lost all my energy. I could barely pick myself up, but my love and concern for Hiroki kept me going. I briefly glanced over at Saaya and Yukio and it seems like our plan seemed to work because they were now lip locking. I smiled happily knowing that Saaya finally had her prince and Natalie could get married to Haruto without problems.

I limped over to Hiroki who was still unconscious from the blow of Yukio's powers. I kneeled beside him waiting for him to wake up. After about an hour of waiting I was getting nervous. Hiroki made no sign of movement and it seemed like his breathing was becoming faint. I leaned down over to hear his breathing or to see his chest move up and down and to my dismay he was releasing his last breathe.

My whole world came crashing down. Tears fell from my face as I held Hiroki's head in my lap. I started stroking his face hoping that this was all a nightmare and that we will wake up and everything would be back to normal. I looked down at Hiroki and still nothing was I leaned my head down to his chest and cried, "Please Hiroki don't leave me again."

**_Natalie's P.O.V._**

I watched in horror as the two young men fought. I knew they were not really fighting for me but they were fighting because of me. If only he had captured me instead of Nina then Nina and Hiroki wouldn't have to be in this mess.

It wasn't long before the winner was announced and sadly it was Yukio, but why hadn't I sensed that he was going to do that. I guess I was in a too emotional state to realize anything. I watched as Nina ran towards the body of Hiroki I knew he wasn't going to survive the blow, so I looked away and hid my face in Haruto's arm.

Haruto gave me comfort from watching everything go downhill after that. I did not witness any of the events after the fight. For some reason all the fighting calmed down and it was peaceful again, but I could hear the faint noises of sobbing. I look at the direction of where the sobbing is coming from and I see that it is Nina perched around Hiroki's body crying.

I got up and grabbed Haruto's hand and we rushed over to Nina's side. I kneeled down beside her and held her hand, but I also had Haruto's hand, then the young maid girl and Yukio made their way over here and also held hands so we made a circle around the dead Hiroki. Then we all did what none of us has done before we started chanting to bring back a life. Even though Haruto wasn't a witch he wanted Hiroki back to.

We chanted and chanted and chanted. We chanted until we were all hoarse, but nothing to seem to bring him back. I looked over to Nina and gave her a big hug I then grabbed Haruto's hand and we walked away to give her some space; Yukio and the maid did the same thing.

After we all walked away I heard the sobs of Nina start again, but this time with her screaming the chant.

**_Hiroki's P.O.V._**

I could feel my breathing become very heavy and I could barely let any air out, but I had to stay alive for Nina. I knew I couldn't see her, but I could still hear and feel her. I could hear her sobs over me and her whispers of her asking me to come back, but nothing brought me back not even when they all started chanting.

I was being held against my will by death. Right when I was about to let death win I hear Nina's sobs start again and her chants, but this time she was screaming the words with so much passion. I start to break free from the chains I am tied to.

I start to fall back into place and I can feel my breathing pick up again and I could open my eyes once again. And the first thing I saw was Nina's beautiful face.

**_BoBo-Chan: Yay! He comes back to life! _**

**_Hiroki: Never kill me again._**

**_BoBo-Chan: Sorry I won't, but death makes the story even better plus it is in my summary, oh and you should be happy that I am actually still writing this story I have a lot going on in my head right now, but I love my reviewers and my writing and well you two of course so I have to finish._**

**_Nina: Oh OK!_**

**_BoBo-Chan: I am ending this quickly! Well Bye Bye Please Review! Oh and like one or two chapter left! Oh one more thing sorry if any names or words are mispelled I am trying to update before I leave so please don't be mad or confused!_**


	12. Chapter 12 Two Weddings

**_BoBo-Chan: Hello! I know it has been qutie a few weeks, but I did soooo many updates on that one day, so I hope you were paitent enough to wait for the last few chapters! I just realized I am getting sad because this story is coming to an end after such a long time, but all good things come to an end._**

**_Nina: Well that is a great way of thinking._**

**_BoBo-Chan: I know it is! Oh and I am sorry to say that there will not be a sequel to this story, because I have the ending down and everything, but don't fret I will be making another Ultra Maniac story! But I was thinking along the lines of Hiroki meeting Nina's parent's from the Magic Kingdom and maybe just maybe there will be some wedding bells, so tell me what you think of this idea._**

**_Nina: I like it! But you will have Aya in it right? _**

**_BoBo-Chan: Of course!_**

**_Nina: Yay!_**

**_BoBo-Chan: Ok well I want to start the chapter, so I don't own Ultra Maniac or it's characters, but I do own the ones I made! ENJOY!_**

**_Two Weddings_**

**_Nina's P.O.V._**

The tears kept flowing from my eyes like a waterfall. I didn't want Hiroki to die. I never took my eyes off of him. My tears started to fall on his face and my vision started going blurry, but I felt a warm hand wipe the tears off my face.

I wiped my eyes and with pure happiness I saw Hiroki with his eyes open staring straight at me. The tears came again, but this time they were tears of happiness. I placed my head on his chest and cried, "H-H-Hiroki I-I thought y-y-you were gone for g-g-good. I t-thought I never s-see you a-again." Hiroki started patting my head.

I picked my head back up and then leaned in to Hiroki's face and we kissed. This kiss was gentle and sweet, but then it kicked to a more passionate kiss like we were never going to kiss again. I finally broke away so we both could get air. He then leaned in once again, but he kissed me very lightly.

After our kissing I helped Hiroki up. When he got up he still couldn't walk all by himself, so he leaned into me while I helped him walk. When we made our way to everyone else Natalie and Haruto ran over to us and attacked us with hugs.

Then they helped us over to Yukio and Saaya. Yukio had his arm around Saaya's waist and Saaya was holding onto Yukio. I gave a huge smile. I then walked over to them and gave them a huge hug. I then gave Saaya a hug for herself and whispered, "I guess our plan worked out in the end." She then squeezed me tighter. "Thank you." We then separated and she went back to Yukio and me likewise, but to Hiroki.

Yukio walked away from Saaya and walked over to Hiroki he then placed his hand out. Hiroki looked over at me and I nodded he then took it. "I am sorry to cause so much trouble. I hope you can forgive me." Hiroki made the face like he had to think about and then he smiled and said, "Yeah I forgive you."

"Oh no! Yukio what about the wedding that is supposed to be held. If you don't have a wedding tonight then you can never claim your right to be king." Saaya exclaimed. She clenched onto his arm and looked at him with concern. Yukio then looked into her eyes and grabbed both her hands.

"Saaya, I know that we only really confessed to each other today, but I love you so much that I want you to marry me right now. You are the most beautiful person in the world and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you."

"Yes I will marry you."

"Great!" He then picked her up bridal style and he rushed over to the alter, where the priest was still waiting. The priest looked confused, but Yukio gave him a look and then the wedding started once again.

It was a normal wedding, but when they came to the part of the vows everything was made up on the top of their heads, which made it more romantic. Then came the part we were all waiting for. "You may now kiss the bride." Yukio grabbed Saaya and kissed her.

What came afterward was a magnificent sight. It was like fireworks went off in the room. Colors flashed everywhere. When they broke apart a crown appeared on Yukio's head while a tiara appeared on Saaya's head. We all bent down on our knees and bowed to the new king and queen of the Magic Kingdom.

I was the first one to stand back up and start cheering. I was glad someone had their fairy tale come true. Before they both disappeared to go to the Magic Kingdom Saaya screamed, "Thank you so much Nina! Good luck!" She then disappeared. I smiled to myself and walked back over to Hiroki.

After the wedding we made our way back to Haruto's castle, so he and Natalie could get hitched. "Hey Nina want to make this quick and get to the castle in a blink of an eye?" I gave her a confused look, but nodded. "Alright grab Hiroki." This wasn't a problem, because I haven't let go of him since the wedding.

"Now I want you to picture the castle and just concentrate on just that and then you should be there." I did what she said. I pictured the castle that I visited not too long ago. I let my mind slip off to where the castle was. I could smell the grass and feel the wind against my face. When I opened my eyes we were there.

I gasped. I did it. I grabbed Hiroki by his arms and practically jumped on him. I was jumping everywhere. I actually did something right. I started searching for Natalie when I found her she was with Haruto and they were already making their way in the castle. I dragged Hiroki to follow them in. When we entered there were beautiful decorations everywhere it was as if they were waiting for their arrival.

We continued to follow them into a huge waiting room that was filled with guest and at the other of the room were the king and the queen, Haruto's parents. They walked all the way down and we stayed where we were. The both kneeled before them and then the King rose and everyone else fell to their knees.

I watched as the King handed Haruto his crown and the queen did the same for Natalie, but with the tiara. Then Natalie and Haruto were both in a tux and a wedding dress. Everyone was in awe. Haruto then dragged Natalie over to a section of the room where a priest was.

We then watched another wedding. The wedding was just like then one before, but no fireworks, but in those two minds I bet there were fireworks going off. It was a sweet wedding. They were both crowned as the new King and Queen and then everyone cheered.

About an hour after the wedding everyone left and the only ones left were us, the old king and queen, and Haruto and Natalie. I saw the love in both of their eyes when they stared at each other. I was glad yet again someone's fairy tale came true, but I wonder when will mine.

I felt two arms encircle my waist and pull me in I looked up and I saw Hiroki look at me with love. I stared back we then leaned in and kissed. I would have to say it was a cute moment. "Hey Nina maybe one day that would be us, you know getting married."

"Yeah one day." I then leaned in and gave him yet another kiss. Natalie ran over to me and pulled me away from Hiroki and hugged me. She was so excited. I gave her peck on the cheek then told her to go back to Haruto. She of course listened she waved bye to us and then they ran out to a carriage that was waiting for them and they left for their honeymoon.

I smiled and wave good bye and then I looked over to Hiroki and grabbed his hand. "Hiroki you ready to leave?" He smiled and nodded his head and then I did what Natalie taught me. I closed my eyes and pictured our camp site.

**_BoBo-Chan: Yay happy endings!_**

**_Nina: That was great BoBo._**

**_BoBo-Chan: I know thank you! There is only one more chapter that completes this story, but I decided to do an epilouge on what happened to Natalie and Haruto and Saaya and Yukio, so that is like my thank you for reading! _**

**_Nina: I am soo happy._**

**_BoBo-Chan: Me too! Well thanks for reading and please review and I love you all!Bye Bye!_**


	13. Chapter 13 The End of a Long Journey

**_BoBo-Chan: Alright Kiddos this is the last chapter of The Lost story! I would like to say to everyone who have read everything and to my favorite reviewer, Sakura Keiko! You have been reading my story and reviewing since the beginning and I really appreciate it! You always made me happy, so I dedicate this last chapter to you! I hope you like it!_**

**_Nina: Thanks sooo much for everything! So enjoy! And BoBo-Chan doesn't own Ultra Maniac or its characters, like me!_**

**_The End of a Long Journey_**

**_Hiroki's P.O.V._**

I took hold of my beautiful Nina and waited for her to transport us back to our time. Everything that has happened on this trip made me fall more madly in love with Nina. It has made me realize that Nina is more important to me than my life itself.

I closed my eyes and started picturing us back at the campsite hoping my energy would flow to Nina, but then I started to daze off and started imagining our future together. What life had in store for us. Knowing Nina my life would be so much more exciting. She will keep me guessing and that was one of the many reasons why I loved her.

Through the transporting Nina wrapped her arms my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. She got on her tip toes and kissed me. To make the kiss easier on her I leaned in and completed the kiss. When we opened our eyes again we were back at the campsite we left long ago. The miraculous thing about it was everything was exactly the same since we last left it.

The camp fire was still ablaze and the only light that was available. I looked down at Nina and I looked into her beautiful eyes and saw happiness. I was about to lean down and give her another kiss when my stomach grumbled loudly. Nina looked down at my stomach and laughed loudly, this made me laugh also.

"I guess you starved huh?" I nodded and then she led me over to the cooler and she started to prepare on our first meal since being back. The rest of the night was spent in each other's arms. I was never going to let this incredible girl go.

This is the girl I want to complete my lost story with.

**_The End Until Another Adventure Away!_**

**_BoBo-Chan: Well that is the last chapter for Nina and Hiroki! I know tear, but I am not leaving Natalie, Haruto, Yukio, and Saaya without an official good bye! Yes I am writing one more chapter that is an epilogue! Thanks sooo much for all the support I have been getting. Without you all I would not have completed this story! So Good bye till next time and I love you all! And please read my other stories_****_J! Toodles!_**


	14. Chapter 14 Epilogue: Lost, but Not

**_Epilogue: Lost, but Not Forgotten_**

**_Natalie's P.O.V._**

The soft breathing of the child in my arms soothes my heart. The infant that is merely a day old has so much ahead of her. I hear her faint cry start up. I start to rock and hum a lullaby that has been passed down in my family for years. My humming soothes the newborn back to sweet slumber. I stare at my sweet child.

The door creeks open and the love of my life walks in. He has pride in his walk. He struts over to the baby and me and hovers over us. He just stares and has a huge smile on his face. He leans and kisses me lightly. He then helps me up and directs me to the window.

His arms are around my waist while my head against his chest. We both look at the window and we see our three beautiful children outside playing in the garden. My oldest, Eli, was fifteen and he already had the pride like his father. Then there were the twins, Miki and Michael, who were six they were polar opposites. Michael was a cheerful child with a lot of pep in his step, while Miki the quieter child kept to herself. Now the last child to our family our bright beauty, Akemi, was part of our happy magical family. **_(That is literally what Akemi means_****_J)_**

I close my eyes and thank god for my big family and for the two who made this all possible, Nina and Hiroki. Without them none of this would have happened. I hope that there are back to where they are supposed to be and enjoying life. Even if my story of my younger life was coming to an end, but the story of the life I still had on me had just begun.

**_Yukio's P.O.V._**

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" My little five year said running over to me. When she reached me she jumped into my arms. "Yes squirt?"

"Is the baby out of Mommy's tummy yet?" Her light brown eyes looked up at me in wonder.

"Yes Ryoko your baby brother has come to the world." **_(Ryoko means bright child!)_**

"Ooo! Can I see him?" I nodded my head and she bounced with excitement. I carried over to Saaya's and my bedroom. I opened the door and there in bed laid my gorgeous wife who glowed with pride looking down at her baby son he just birthed.

Ryoko ran up to Saaya. "Mommy is that my brother?" Saaya nodded and gave her a bright smile. Of course Ryoko smiled back the same brilliant smile. I am so happy Ryoko inherited her mother's smile. "Mommy what's his name?"

"Toshiro, sweetie. Would you like to hold him?"

"Yes please! And what does Toshiro mean?" Saaya gently placed Toshiro in her small arms. Ryoko looked at her little brother. "It means intelligent and talented." Ryoko had a bigger smile on her face. She then started rambling on about what she was going to do for him. I walk over to my wife and lay beside her and grab a hold of her hand and kissed it. She leaned on her head on my shoulder.

"We did it love." She whispered.

"I know. I love you." I whispered back before she could answer back I leaned in and kissed her lightly. In the background little Ryoko said, "Ew, Mommy and Daddy are kissing in front of the baby!" He broke apart and laughed.

"Saaya did you hear about Natalie being pregnant at the same time you were?"

"Yes what about it?"

"Well it seems like she gave birth to a baby girl today."

"Hmmm really. Well I guess maybe there will be another story of adventure and romance on the way with her and our baby."

"Just maybe, only the future will tell." I laugh something like that will probably will not know, but maybe who knows. I hugged onto my wife. My life is complete now. I have everything I have needed all thanks to Nina and Hiroki.

**_The years go by and Toshiro becomes a teen and he wants to travel before any responsibility is placed on him, so he leaves his home for a little bit and goes to earth and he just happens to meet Akemi, Natalie and Haruto's youngest daughter. Akemi is a beautiful young teenager with one of the brightest personalities ever and she happens to catch the heart of Toshiro, but seems like there might be some complications since she is engaged to another man, but this story is for a different campfire and witch. Who knows maybe another lost story is in store!_**

**_BoBo-Chan: AHHHHH! TEARS ARE STREAMING DOWN MY FACE! I am so happy and sad at the same time! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you like my epilogue! Well Goodbye! And I dedicate this story to my best friend in the whole wide world who listened to me obsess over everything! Without her I would not have made it all the way through I love you Nicole! Peace Out!_**


End file.
